Date Survival!
by MeWTh
Summary: dari 4 gerbang yang berbeda 8 orang tokoh GB menjalankan 2 misi. 2 pasang dengan misi kencannya dan 2 pasang dengan pekerjaannya tanpa sadar bahwa takdir mengantarkan mereka pada pertemuan penghancuran kencan. Pertarungan bertahan hidup,dlm kencan!
1. Four gates

Keluarga kakei telah 500 tahun jadi pelindung sekaligus doctor bagi keluarga fuuchoin. Bahkan hingga kini, saat penerus Fuuchoin tinggal satu orang. Kazuki Fuuchoin yang dikenal dengan julukan… Ito no Kazuki.

Hohoho… ini belum masuk cerita lho…*ditimpuk gelas*. Mew udah nulis ini cukup (sangaat) lama, begitu arc lens mugenjou selesai. Dan baru sempat di ketik ulang dari buku setelah Manganya tamat(alesan, padahal buku sketnya baru aja nemu).pertama kali nulis cerita yang ngeletakin judul di akhir cerita.

Lupakan bahwa ada uryuu toshiki yang juga 'fans' kazuki, lupakan bahwa kebutaan Juubei udah sembuh. Lupakan bahwa Himiko sudah tahu Ban kakak kandungnya. Lupakan bahwa Kazuki punya adik. Lupakan semua, karena setting cerita ini tak lama setelah arc lens mugenjou. musim panas Saat kakei kehilangan penglihatannya.

Yup, daripada berlama-lama, kita mulai sahaja!

--

_Aku tahu dia memimpikan taman bermain. Mungkin ini impiannya sejak kecil. Aku hanya ingin mengabulkannya… membahagiakannya, tapi entah kenapa…_

--

Game1. Four Gates

Taman Bermain Ura Shinjuku

-Pintu Gerbang Utara-

"Juubei, disini!!" Panggil Kazuki keras dan riang. Juubei mendekati sang pemilik suara yang wajahnya kini bersinar bahagia seperti anak kecil pertama kali ke taman bermain. Juubei pasti akan tersenyum seandainya dia dapat melihat seperti apa mimik dari orang yang selalu (ingin) dilindunginya.

"Ini, Kazuki-san" Juubei menyerahkan peta taman bermain ke tangan Kazuki. "Ada hal lain yang dapat saya lakukan?"

Kazuki melihat peta itu sekilas lalu meraih lengan Juubei. "Temani aku seharian ini" Kazuki memeluk lengan Juubei seperti koala. "Kau bertanggung jawab karena telah memberikan tiket taman bermain ini padaku kakei Juubei!"

Bunga-bunga dari suara Kazuki memenuhi telinga dan hati Juubei. Kegembiraan Kazuki membuat Juubei merasa siap mengeluarkan jurus terbaiknya hari ini. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri sehari sebelumnya, berlatih mati-matian di bawah tatapan membunuh Makubex dan tangisan kakaknya,Sakura. Ya, jurus terbaiknya…

"Oh ya Juubei. Hanya hari ini saja… jangan melawak ya"permohonan yang terdengar bagai ancaman dari kazuki membunuh harapan Juubei mengeluarkan jurus terbaiknya (alias Lawakan yang saking garinknya membuat Sakura menyesal memiliki adik).

Yang tercermin di mata orang-orang akan Juubei dan Kazuki bukanlah dua orang sahabat yang telah melewati hidup dan mati bersama. Telah melalui pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Yang terlihat dalam mata damai adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang yang begitu cantik dan anggun, bergerak sirama dengan melodi bel kecil di rambutnya. Dia berjalan bersama seorang pria yang matanya diperban, namun begitu tampan dan menawan. Bagaikan lukisan mereka memancing tatapan kagum dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Orang-orang tetap terpesona hingga mereka berdua lenyap dalam kegelapan rumah hantu.

.

-Pintu Gerbang Barat-

"Akabane… kau tidak kepanasan dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Himiko mengenai selera fashion unik Sang dokter penjagal. Dia juga lumayan risih karena sejak melangkahkan kaki masuk dari pintu gerbang taman bermain, anak-anak tak lepas memandangi pakaian Akabane. Kemeja + dasi + Jas Panjang yang melambai+sepatu kulit+ topi lebar dengan sobekan di tepinya , yang warna semuanya adalah HITAM.

Akabane tersenyum. "Ini koleksi musim panasku. Bahannya lebih tipis dan dingin dibanding koleksi musim semi" Jelas Akabane lancar. Himiko jadi penasaran seperti apa isi lemari Akabane.

"Ah, dari pada itu…" Himiko melihat kotak kubus bersampul coklat seukuran bola kaki yang dimasukkan dalam plastic (lagi-lagi) hitam di tangan Akabane. "Kita harus 'mengantar' benda itu pada orang yang kita bahkan tak tahu dimana"

Akabane tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar semilimeter. "Untuk itu ada GB kan?"

.

-Pintu Gerbang selatan-

"HATSYII!!" Ginji bersin untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi dia tidak begitu mempedulikan firasat yang datang sekejap karena terlalu bersemangat oleh pengaruh taman bermain. "Ban-chan! Nanti kita naik jet coster terus arum jeram terus halilintar terus…(dst)"

Ginji (versi chibi) tak berhenti menyebutkan nama-nama permainan dan atraksi yang dia lihat dalam peta dan guide book taman bermain. Persiapan Ginjipun tak kalah, dia dan Ban (yang dipaksa Ginji), menggunakan baju kaos bergambar kartun anak-anak plus celana yang _so Kiddy_. Ginji bahkan terlihat seperti anak 7 tahun yang tumbuh terlalu cepat.

"Oh iya Ban-chan! Kitaa Harus naik Roller Cost-"Ginji tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Ban telah memplester mulutnya.

"Kita di sini untuk mengambil kembali anak yang hilang. Bukannya main!!" Bentak Ban penuh kewibawaan pria dewasa yang dapat menentukan prioritas.

Tapi kata tinggal kata, mata berkaca-kaca Ginji karena melihat partnernya dewasa juga sia-sia. Semua disebabkan Ban yang 5 detik kemudian lari ke atraksi menembak demi melihat gadis-gadis canti dan seksi dalam busana kelinci nan mini.

" TT-TT "

.

-Pintu gerbang timur-

"Madoka, di daerah sana ada rumah cermin dan di dalamnya ada banyak sekali cermin"Shindo berusaha menggambarkan seperti apa isi taman bermain dan atraksi yang dia kunjungi bersama Madoka. Tapi jangankan tergambar jelas, deskripsi Shindo bahkan tak mampu buat lukisan mozaik terburuk. Meski begitu Madoka tetap tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Bagi Madoka, berjalan beriringan dengan Shindo sudah lebih dari cukup. Keberadaan _master of beast_ disampingnya sudah membuatnya dapat melihat tempat terindah dalam hidupnya. Begitu pula dengan Shindo. Pasangan kekasih inipun terus berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan.

.

Dari 4 penjuru taman bermain, 4 kelompok berjalan, 8 orang yang berbeda melangkah, dengan niat yang berbeda menuju satu tempat yang sama, central- tempat sebuah atraksi benda berbentuk lingkaran raksasa yang memiliki 41ruang. Komidi putar rraksasa.

Sementara itu seorang anak kecil duduk di bangku taman dekat air mancur. Mata mungilnya melihat untaian kata pada buku tua di tangannya, lalu memandang langit cerah berwarna biru.

"_Hitsuzen_… takdir pertemuan dan perpisahan yang tak terelakkan"

_Destiny is Destiny... no matter its a big problem or a just tiny romance_

**HITSUZEN**

**Takdir Ngaco**

Hitsuzen- destiny

_Next- Game2: You & Me_


	2. Obake Rumah Hantu

Game 2: Rumah Hantu

**

* * *

DATE SURVIVAL

* * *

**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" jeritan kengerian seorang gadis terdengar, membuat orang yang mendengarkannya bergidik seketika.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK, MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" teriakan laki-laki yang dilanjutkan tangisan putus asa meraung dari dalam Obake (rumah hantu). Pria setengah baya tampak keluar dari pintu justru taak berteriak sama sekali, wajahnya bukan lagi pucat , melainkan ungu, tangannya memegangi rambut di kepalanya yang berguguran bagaikan kelopak bunga sakura di musim semi lalu pingsan dengan suksesnya. Petugas paramedic datang beruntun tanpa henti membawa korban yang berjatuhan.

"Kazuki-san… apa itu tidak kelewatan?" Juubei mengabaikan runtutan pekik kengerian yang terdengar dari rumah hantu yang baru 3 menit lalu dia tinggalkan bersama Kazuki.

Kazuki meletakkan kembali giring-giring benangnya ke rambut panjang hitam nan indah. Dia tersenyum puas pada 'renovasi' rumah hantu yang telah dia lakukan. "Eh? Tapi orang-orang kedengarannya jauh lebih senang sekarang… " jeritan sekarat terdengar. "Tuuuuhhh… namanya rumah hantu harus ngeri dooong! Ah, senangnya sudah berbuat baik" Kazuki dengan nada suara kekanakan yang manja mebanggakan dirinya.

Memang kazuki adalah _Prince of Fear_, orang yang menebar ketakutan pada orang-orang dengan wajah cantik dan gerakannya yang lembut. Tapi… Juubei melirik kea rah kazuki (walau sebenarnya dia sama sekali tiddak bisa melihat). Sejak memasuki taman bermain, sebenarnya Juubei sudah sadar tapi mati-matian mengngkari kenyataan bahwa… bahwa Kazuki seperti terhipnotis oleh kemeriahan taman bermain dan kembali pada sikap dan pikiran masa kecilnya yang hilang.

"JUUBEI, GAWATT!" Seruan Kazuki yang tiba - tiba membuat Juubei meningkatkan kewaspadaannya akan bahaya yang mungkin di lihat Kazuki. Tangannya sudah terselip ke balik jaket, memegang jarum untuk melindungi tuannya. Dengan mata hatinya, Juubei mencari musuh yang membuat Kazuki berteriak panic. Siapa? Orang-orang dari mugenjou? Atau pihak atas dari _Belt Line? Babylon?_ Ketegangan Juubei memuncak dan tepat ketika Kazuki mengatakan

"GAWAR! Aku lupa beli cemilan…"

-_-; GUBRAKKK!!! -_-;

Kali ini Juubei mau tak mau akhirnya mengakui, Kazuki **memang bertingkah seperti anak-anak**.

Ensiklopedia Juubei no 713. Euphoria keceriaan taman bermain jauh lebih mengerikan dari pada bagian dalam Mugenjou . Sangat mengerikan dan berbahaya.

Juubei menghela nafas panjang. Lalu setelah mendengaarkan penjelasan arah oleh Kazuki dia berjalan menuju toko makanan kecil meninggalkan Kazuki dan lonceng kecilnya yang berdenting mengantarkannya.

"Aku akan pergi beli gula-gula! Temui aku di air mancur ya!" Ucap Kazuki riang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Semenjak kejadian di Mugenjou tentang Makubex dan Lens, Juubei kehilangan penglihatannya. Bagi Juubei sendiori kebutaannya ini masih tidak seimbang dengan penghianatan yang dia lakukan pada Kazuki. Tapi keturunan terakhir kekuarga Fuuchouin itu tetap membuka lengannya lebar-lebar, memaafkan Juubei dan menyambutnya dengan kehangatan yang sama seperti saat mereka masih kecil. Juubei adalah sahabat dan pelindung Kazuki, fakta yang tak pernah berubah sampai kapanpun. Kazuki tak pernah memperlakukannya berbeda karena dia buta, tidak ada kasihan atau tindakan cengeng yang memberatkan Juubei.

Semua yang dilakukan Kazuki membuat Juubei semakin terikat dalam jalinan benang yang ditebar sang pemilik rambut panjang. Tapi kau tahu, tak semua orang merasa tak bebas dan sesak dalam ikatan, karena Juubei mengikat dirinya sendiri dan merasa sangat lepas hanya dengan berada di samping Kazuki.

Yah, segala hal tentang Kazuki selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Melayani Kazuki tak pernah membuatnya kehilangan harga diri sebagai lelaki. Eh, harga diri lelaki.

Juubei berhenti melangkah. Dia kaget akan pemikiran yang baru saja singgah di benaknya.

"Apa maksudmu kencan,Ran?" suara pemuda remaja mencuat di antara keramaian.

"Kalau laki-laki mengajak perempuan pergi keluar berdua, itu sudah pasti kencan kan, shinichi!" gadis tak dikenal menimpali.

Kedua muda-mudi yang Cuma jadi figuran sekali pakai ini lenyap dari pendengaran Juubei. (alnya dia buta, jadi gak ungkin lenyap dari penglihatan). Juubei memegangi wajahnya.

Warna merah tersipu memenuhi wajahnya. "Ke, Kencan…?"

**

* * *

Continued…

* * *

**

a/n: Akhirnya sadar juga. Tapi setelah sadar apa yang akan kau lakukan Juubei?

Next : Game 3 : DART!


	3. Dart

**DATE SURVIVAL**

**-Date or Die-**

Game 3: DART!

"Clasp!" anak panah yang dilemparkan Ginji tepat mengenai boneka monyet di samping boneka tere panda yang mengingatkan Ban pada Shindo si Master of Beast. Ban hanya tersenyum pahit melihat Ginji yang dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik berkostum kelinci sexi yang mengikutinya sejak atraksi menembak. Seperti peribahasa kucing kuno, _yang imut dan menggemaskan adalah yang berkuasa_ (_by MeWTh_).

"Wah~ Gin-chan hebat sekali…" para gadis memuji Ginji yang tak pernah meleset dari 30 kali kesempatan. Ginji hanya tertawa dengan polosnya. Bagaimana dengan Ban? Dia jadi makhluk terlupakan, mirip penjaga gerbaang di kuil Shinto. Mungkin mukanya akan tetap seperti setan cemberut selamanya kalau saja tidak melihat seorang/ sesuatu datang melewatinya.

"SHAAAT! CLAPP!!"

Sebuah pisau melayang, melintas di depan wajah Ban, melewati bahu Ginji, dan menancap pada boneka tere panda yang berada tepat di seberang ginji yang sudah berubah jadi Tere Ginji. Para gadis terpana pada sosok yang baru saj melempar pisau itu. Lalu tanpa diminta memberikan jalan padanya dengan iringan mata yang berubah jadi hati. Membuktikan satu lagi peribahasa kucing kuno. _Tapi yang imut selalu ditindas sama yang cool keren dan sadis, (BY: MeWTh)._

"Selamat siang Midou Ban,,, **Amano Ginji-chan.**" Sapa Akabane ramah tanpa lupa menekankan keramahan pada nama Ginji. "Ah, nona… apa yang _itu_ sekarang jadi milikku?" Tanya Akabane pada nons penjaga stand sambil menujuk kea rah tere panda yang memakai rambut pirang dan kepalanya nyaris copot karena robek oleh pisau yang di lempar Akabane. Tare panda yang similar banget dengan Tere Ginji. Membuat empati Ginji, merasa kalau suatu saat dirinya akan bernasib sama dengan boneka tere Ginji itu.

"Heee… Kau kencan dengan maniak ini ya?" ejek Ban pada Himiko yang muncul tak lama setelah Akabane mengambil tere pandanya. Ginji yang menyusut mundur perlhana, tanpa melihat ke arah Akabane sama sekali dan beringut bersembunyi pada Ban.

"Seenaknya! Kami dapat info kalau targetnya ada di sini tahu!" jelas Himiko setengah berteriak. "Kau sendiri?" Himiko memandang kesal kea rah gadis-gadis berkostum kelinci seksi yang baru saja beranjak pergi. _Mengejar cewek seksi lagi ya? _Begitulah kira-kira arti pandangan Himiko yang menuduh pada Ban.

"Sama dengan kalian. Kami juga dengar target ada di sini." Jawab Ban sembari menyingkirkan tere Ginji mode ketakutan yang nemplok di kepalanya seperti kutu. "Ya… sambil main-main sedikit sih…"

Himiko tersenyum. "Cukup menyenangkan ya… kita bisa bekerja sama untuk pekerjaan kali ini" Himiko mengakuinya dalam hati, dia _sangat_ senang bekerja bersama Ban.

Mata Ginji terbelalak saat mendengar perkataan Himiko. ":Tung-Tunggu dulu Ban-chan…" Mata Ginji berkaca-kaca layaknya balita tanpa dosa yang tak tahu apa-apa. Dia melihat bergantian pada Ginji dan Himiko. "Apa maksudnya kerja sama?"

Ban & Himiko dalam satu kesatuan nada dan suara menjawab. "Karena klien dan targetnya sama."

Tere Ginji kehilangan warna, putih pucat. Lalu dengan suara engsel pintu karatan, lehernya yang kaku bergerak . Ginji menoleh kea rah Akabane dan mendapatkan senyum maut dari sang penjagal. Maut dalam arti sebenarnya.

"Mohon bantuannya ya… Amano-san ".

_Aku akan mati, Ban-chan._

**Continued…**

a/n: Poor Gin-chan. Sepintas lalu ini seperti double date, dengan adanya akabane mungkin lebih tepat menyebutnya sebagai double dead (?).

Next: The true date, new character.

Game 4: Korsel

Ps: Mew langsung posting 2 Chapter untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Nee-chan.

HAPPY B-DAY NEE-CHAN!!


	4. Korsel

**DATE SURVIVAL**

**-Date or Die-**

Game 4: Korsel

Shindo memendarkan pandangannya berkeliling. Hewan memiliki insting yang lebih tajam daripada manusia, dan The Master of Beast telah merasakan adanya bahaya yang mendekat. Bahaya yang lebih mengancam daripada Mugenjou dan seluruh isinya. Bahaya yang mengganggu kencannya dengan Madoka.

"Ada apa Shindo-kun?" Tanya Madoka sambil memegangi tangan Shindo. Matanya yang tak dapat melihat menatap Shindo, berusaha lepaskan semua kekhawatirannya.

Shindo balik menggenggam tangan Madoka. "Tidak… tidak apa-apa" _Ya, ada dia di sampingku, jauh dari pawang ular, tukang jagal, tukang parfum ,tere Ginji dan Mugenjou,_batin Shindo. "Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita naik korsel? Madoka mau naik kereta dengan kuda putih?" kekhawatiran Shindo telah lenyap seluruhnya. _Ya, tanpa mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja._

Sepertinya justru tidak akan baik-baik saja.

-di lain tempat-

Juubei telah berhasil membeli banyak snack dengan berbagai rasa dengan harga murah (setelah perang tawar-menawar yang panas selama 1 jam) dan kini dalam perjalanan kembali ke tempat janjiannya dengan Kazuki. Ke arah air mancur dimana Kazuki menunggunya.

"Nona manis… ayolah. Pergi bersama kami saja…"

"Iya, cewek secantik kamu harusnya tidak berdiri sendirian di sini!"

Terdengar suara pria iseng yang sedang menggoda seorang gadis bercampur dengan gemericik air mancur.

"Maaf, tapi saya* sedang menunggu seseorang" suara penolakan gadis itu terdengar begitu familiar di telinga Juubei. _Tunggu, ini bukan suara gadis… ini suara Kazuki!_, Juubei jadi kalap sendiri dengan fakta yang terbentang di hadapannya. Kazuki sendang di ganggu gerombolan lelaki kurang ajar karena kecantikannya. (eh, jadi Juubei mengenggap Kazuki _cantik?)_.

"Menunggu?! Hahaha… buat apa menunggu yang tidak pasti? Dengan kami saja, di jamin aman dari orang iseng. Bahaya lho kalau kau tetap di sini sendirian…"

Kazuki tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arah lain dan ketika kembali menatap 2 pemuda itu, dia tersenyum lebar. Senyum super manis yang mampu membuat laki-laki maupun perempuan terpesona dan jatuh cinta. Senyum yang timbul karena melihat sosok Juubei berbalutkan aura hitam pembunuh. "Justru kalian yang akan mati berlumuran darah kalau tidak menyingkir…" ucapnya sadis, kontras dengan wajah dan senyumnya.

Kedua laki-laki itu berpandangan lalu tertawa ngakak. Tapi tawa itu hanya bertahan 3 detik, karena pada detik ke 4. "CLAP!!" Jarum besar melewati kedua pemuda itu, menyerempet lengan mereka, membuat kaos mereka terkoyak-lengan mereka tersayat lalu jarum itu berakhir dengan menancap di perut patung air mancur. Mata kedua pemuda itu terbelalak, tapi ternyata apa yang mereka kira 'berakhir dengan menancap di perut patung air mancur' ternyata masih ada lanjutannya. "DHUAARRRR!!!" Patungnya pecah berkeping-keping, menjadi serpihan debu.

Langkah berat Juubei mendekat bagai suara langkah malaikat maut. "Menyingkir dari Kazuki-san!!"

Senyum Kazuki makin lebar. "Tuh, apa kubilang…"katanya diiringi tawa kecil.

Wajah kedua pemuda itu mirip lukisan kucing kuno berjudul _'melihat sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari anjing lapar'(by MewTh)._ "GYAAAAA!!!!!" dengan teriakan melengking mereka lari ketakutan sambil terkencing-kencing. Poor guys.

Kazuki menatap orang-orang yang kabur itu sengan tatapan puas lalu beralih padda Juubei. "Juubei…" panggil Kazuki lembut. Dia meraih lengan Juubei lalu, "Juubei … KAU PERGI LAMA BANGET SIH!!" mencekik Juubei hingga tak bisa bernafas. "Itu sudah yang ke7 kalinya tahu! Kamu kesesat atau belanja ke Kyoto?! " (OOC, Kazukinya OOC bangeet!). Kazuki hanya bisa menunjukkan sifat kekanakannya pada Juubei sesekali. Namun berkat suasana taman bermain, Kazuki bisa melepas dirinya di masa kanak-kanak selalu dan terus-menerus.

"Hihihi… Kazu_nee-san_*, dia ya orang yang kakak tunggu?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki kecil sambil tertawa. Anak laki-laki yang seandainya bisa dilihat oleh Juubei akan mengingatkannya pada Ginji versi tere rambut hitam.

_Nee-san?(kakak perempuan?)_ Juubei merasa ada kesalahpahaman. "Tunggu dulu, Kazuki-san itu bukan perempu-"

Mulut Juubei langsung ditutup dengan tangan gemulai Kazuki. "Iya… nah Juubei, perkenalkan… dia Shogo Ito" dan ditambah dengan suara berbisik sehingga hanya Juubei yang dapat mendengar. 'Tolong berpura-puralah… demi harapan anak itu dan aku.'

Kuubei melihat anak kecil yang memandangnya dengan mata polos, besar dan berkaca-kaca penuh harapan. _Sebenarnya apa harapan anak ini? Ah, mungkin dia inginpergi bersama keluarganya. Ayah dan ibu ke taman bermain. Karena itu…_ Juubei menarik nafas panjang. "Baiklah, Kazuki-san-" ucapan Juubei langsung mendapat tanggapan pijakan kaki yang luar biasa menyakitkan dari Kazuki. Hanya harga diri yang membuatnya tidak berteriak kesakitan.

Mata tajam Kazuki mengirimkan pesan mental. _'apa-apaan –san itu?'_

"Baiklah… Kazuki." Hanya mengucapkan itu Juubei merasa wajahnya agak panas. Ah, sekarang memang musim panas, jadi tak heran wajahnya kini memerah (alasan batin Juubei).

"_Kalau laki-laki mengajak perempuan pergi keluar berdua, itu sudah pasti kencan kan__?!"_

Pernyataan numpang lewat yang muncul sekilas menjelang akhir game 2 kembali melintas di kepala Juubei. _Tu-tunggu dulu. Kalau Kazuki-san sekarang perempuan… berarti aku dan Kazuki san sedang ke-ke-ken-…_ Juubei tak mungkin dapat menyelesaikan perkataan dalam pikirannya karena sekarang wajahnya sangaaaat merah akibaat akumulasi darah ke kepala.

"KENCAN!!"

Juubei meledak!

Tentu saja itu hanya kalimat hiperbola, tidak mungkin ada orang yang meledak karena mendengar kata yang tak selesai diucapkan pikirannya. Kejadian yang sebenarnya adalah Juubei mematung tak bergerak dalam wajah tersipu. Satu Kata anak kecil yang dipanggil Ito-kun oleh Kazuki berhasil mengalahkan Kakei no Juubei. Juubei merasa hari ini akan jadi hari untuknya dan Kazuki.

"Ito kencan dengan Kazu-Nee-chan~!"

Atau mungkin sama sekali bukan hari untuknya dan Kazuki.

"Wah, Ito-kun berani sekali" Kazuki mengulurkan tangannya dan berjalan bergandengan dengan anak yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya.

Walau tak dapat melihat, Juubei dapatmerasakan Ito tersenyum licik ke arahnya. Senyuman yang mengatakan 'Nee-chan milikku!'.

Detik itu, Juubei sadar sepenuhnya. Ini bukan lagi kencan melainkan----

.

-Di lain tempat-

Shindo yang sedang duduk di atas 'kuda putih'korsel hanya bisa ternganga tanpa berkata apa-apa- shock- demi menyaksikan kereta kencana yang ditarik kudanya kini tidak hanya diduduki oleh gadis yang dicintainy-Madoka- tapi juga makhluk mirip boneka maskot berambut pirang, Tere Ginji. Dan mereka sekarang sedang tertawa lepas mengabaikan dirinya.

Shock itu masih belum termasuk tukang jagal, tukang parfum dan pawang ular (Akabane,Himiko & Ban) yang berdiri di depan pagar pembatas korsel. Orang-orang yang dengan 'senyum manis' menunggu korsel berhenti untuk menyeret Ginji turun **dan** mengacaukan kencan Shido. Ya, senyum manis yang disebut 'iseng banget'.

Detik itu, Shindo sadar sepenuhnya. Ini bukan lagi kencan! pikiran yang sama dengan Juubei. Di dua tempat yang berbeda, dua orang dalam satu pikiran dan suara berteriak dalam batin mereka :

"_**INI PERANG!!**__"_

Yup, perang untuk bertahan hidup dalam kencan di taman bermain. Permainan bernama Date Survival.

**Continued…**

a/n: penyimpangan cerita asli yang mew tulis di buku 100 tahun yang lalu (Tepat ketika Arc mugenjou selesai). Harusnya Shugo Ito menganggap Kazuki dan Juubei pasangan. Tapi karena kellihatannya menarik, Ito jadi rival Juubei. Dan itu artinya merombak total keseluruhan cerita. (Tough Job since Mew also wrote Kill Me Kiss Me- a complex fanfic that look like novel.=3). Support Mew O.k.?

Next: Date survival baru saja dimulai… siapa yang akan 'bertahan hidup?'

Game 5: Café & Kiss

Perkembangan ke arah yang tak terduga.


End file.
